parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Hotel Transylvania 2". It will appeared on Youtube on October 18, 2022. Cast *Dracula - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dracula (Bat) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mavis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mavis (Bat) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Jonathan - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Frank Frankenstein - Shrek *Eunice Frankenstein - Fiona (Shrek) *Wayne Werewolf - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Wanda Werewolf - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Winnie - Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Murray the Mummy - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Female Mummy - Claire Wheeler (Monsters University) *Griffin the Invisible Man - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Dennis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dennis (Bat) - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Vlad - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Mike and Linda Longhrun - Ken and Barbie (Barbie) *Blobby - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Bela - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Marty - The Stonekeeper (Smallfoot) *Kakie the Cake Monster - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Bat Cronies "Bela's Army" - Bill Cipher's Minions (Gravity Falls) *Ticket Agent - Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) Scene Index: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Rapunzel and Flynn's Wedding/One Year Later/Rapunzel's Pregnant *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Sherman' Birthday/A Happy Family *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Sherman' Room *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - At the Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Phoebus's Frustration *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Rapunzel and Flynn Leaving Home/The Plan/At California *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Shrek's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Pongo's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - At the Mini Mart *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Sulley's Turn/Bike Riding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Phoebus's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - At Flynn's Home/Sherman' Training *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Rapunzel and Flynn's Conversation/Heading Home *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Rapunzel's Angry at Phoebus *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Rapunzel and Sherman's Conversation *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - Family Dinner *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Phoebus and Flynn's Plan/Sherman' Birthday Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Grunkle Stan's Arrival *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - A Ruining Party/Argument *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Looking for Sherman/Sherman' Powers *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending/End Credits Gallery Phoebus_HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Dracula Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Thomas O' Malley as Draula (Bat) Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Mavis Sawyer_(Cats_Don%27t_Dance).jpg|Sawyer as Mavis (Bat) Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Jonathan IMG_4261.JPG|Shrek as Frankenstein IMG_3958.jpg|thumb|Fiona as Eunece Pongo.gif|Pongo as Wayne the Werewolf August233.gif|Perdita as Wanda the Werewolf Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Sulley as Murray MU-Greek-Council-Claire-Crop.jpg|Claire Wheeler as Female Mummy SirDudley CharactersProfilePhoto.png|Sir Dudley Ding Dong as Griffin the Invisible Man Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:YouTube